When Love will Come Our Way
by Will.Always.Love.You
Summary: Sakura Mikan and Natsume Hyuuga had been best friends for so long. But What if love would come their way? would they let it or would they just leave it all behind for the sake of friendship? full summarry inside. Just READ AND REVIEW guys! XD


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary:**

**Sakura Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume had been best friends for so long. She had this weird feelings towards her best friend, but then she just shrug it all off and on the otherhand Natsume has a girlfriend. but what if Love will come their way? would they let it or just leave it all behind for the sake of friendship??**

"**When Love Will Come Our Way"**

By chibi-ancella

**CHAPTER 1**

"Natsume!" Mikan whined as she tried her hardest to get the book from his hands.

Natsume just grinned at her, making her more irritated.

He put the book safe in his bag a few distance far from Mikan's reach.

"Oh com'on Natsume, you had your fun! You know I'd always lose at this game…just hand it over." She crossed her arms and frowned looking at him.

Natsume found it amusing.

He smirked then went slowly to her, holding the book back in his hand.

Mikan noticed this but still frowned though inwardly she was smiling.

He put his hand over her shoulder trying to comfort her whilst handing her the book but then---

A wide smile crept on to Mikan's face "GOTCHA!" she said in surprise and began tickling him which really caught Natsume off guard.

They tackled in the ground filled with snow.

They were like little kids back again. Both were happy and laughing endlessly. It was cold but they didn't mind it at all.

"Truce!" Mikan said trying to get back to her feet, but then Natsume dove on top of her with his perfect black raven haired, glittery red-ruby eyed 17-year old boyness.

Mikan just lay there trying to breathe with him on top of her.

He smelled so refreshing and good. How she wished time would stop for now, it would just be so wonderful.

_But everything doesn't end long. Doesn't it? There's always a limit in everything._

_And that is true to Mikan Sakura's Life._

"Nat-su-me" a voice croaked.

Hearing the mere mention of name, he stood up directly and help Mikan get up.

Mikan gave him a thankful smile which Natsume gladly returned with a nod and a small smile on his face.

She blush a bit on this but then was completely covered by her bangs.

Natsume went directly to the girl in question with a smile on his face, as the girl hug him oh so lovinly as Natsume also returned the hug.

That girl is Luna Koizumi the _girlfriend_ of Natsume Hyuuga.

And Mikan was left there with the book on hand.

Mikan and Natsume have been best friends since they were still young. Natsume had change through the years since Mikan became his best friend. He was still stoic and carried a cold figure but then to Mikan his friends and family he was soft gentle and kind—well mostly it was with Mikan but he still did had his respects to his parents and friends though he oftenly shows it.

Then he met Luna Koizumi whom he slowly fall head over heels with and there….it was now her girlfriend whom he had also let his guard down though not fully like how he was with Mikan.

Sure Natsume loves his girlfriend but he has also time for his family, friends and especially his _best friend. _—that's how organized Natsume was.

Mikan look at the book on hand and felt her cheeks burnt bit red as she recalled as they tackled and he was on top of him, and as he smiled oh so handsomely right before her.

She shook her head then said to herself. "_Why?" _

She look at the sweet couple a few distance away from her seeing only Natsume's back. "_why do I feel so happy, so wonderful whenever you're by my side. Why?"_

She pinch her cheeks then shook her head again.

"Hey polka! What are you doing there? Let's go!" Natsume yelled as he smirk at his best friend who was still standing there. His girlfriend was now chatting with her friends whom had come pass by the park also. And Natsume was just standing a few meters away from his girl friend as he came to a stop still waiting for his best friend.

Mikan shook her head then said mentally to herself. "_no, the reason why I feel this way is because"_ she look up at her best friend now with a wide smile on her face._ " HE'S MY BESTFRIEND and that's what best friends do make each other feel happy and wonderful inside." _she nodded then ran to Natsume's side.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**chibi-ancella**: hmmmnnn…..all done! Finally… Thanks for reading dear readers, and don'tforget to **review.! XD **See You all Next CHaPPie! Till then!


End file.
